


The Fight Of Our Life (Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long road, but the what's done is done and the only thing in the future is happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight Of Our Life (Oneshot)

Dean and Cas looked around at the battle field, both feeling the punch of guilt hit them as they looked over at how much blood was spilled for them to do this.

 _At least Zachariah’s dead._ Dean thought, his eyes seeking the angel’s body out of the wreckage.

"And Raphael.” Cas added, looking to the body mentioned as well.

The men stood there looking around at the familiar faces that were covered in blood and felt it sink in just how many people lost their lives in the fight. Dean’s eyes swept over most of the angels: Zach, Raph, Michael, Uriel, Anna and countless others, filling the ground of dead grass with the remains of burnt wings, spreading out in weird patterns. Cas looked over all the humans that lied before him on his half of the field: Bobby, John, Mary, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Rufus, and many other hunters he wasn’t too sure of their names, covered in blood, sweat and mud.

He couldn’t believe they all risked their lives fighting their cause, even the humans had been fighting against them, just like his brother’s and sister’s had been. It was the biggest battle he and Dean had ever been in, and they’d won. He still felt guilty that his family had refused to accept him and kicked him out, the only angel who outright accepted him had been none other than the one angel he himself had been taught to never be like - Lucifer.

It was kind of funny really, when he’d told the Morning Star because he stared at him for ten minutes before Cas had had the courage to ask why and the archangel just blinked and replied ‘was that all?’

Cas still couldn’t figure out how the rest of his brother’s had managed to get all of the humans to agree with their line of thinking, and he also couldn’t figure out why they chose a cemetery which had no significance to any of them - as Dean put it, it was ‘just an old bone yard outside of Lawrence’, so why the battle took place here made no sense.

He and Dean had been forced to take on all the people who were supposed to be the ones they were closest to - all at once - and they won. It had been just the two of them, against at least ten dozen angels and about six dozen hunters, not counting all the people Dean had been man enough to tell, (mostly who he considered ‘family’) and they’d taken them all, all the while during the fight still trying to reason with all of them, having no luck.

“We made it.” Dean breathed walking closer, looking at the angel across the field.

Cas smiled and met him in the middle, encasing the now ex-hunter in a hug. Dean squeezed him back as hard as he could and didn’t bother trying to hide the happy tears leaking out of his eyes. He held the man out at arms length, looking over his bloody and bruised face with a smile before dipping his head to capture his lips with his own.

They finally broke the kiss and leaned back from each other, feeling a strange blanket of peace fall around them as everything finally seemed to be going their way.

Cas flashed them out of the battle ground and into a giant house, making Dean stumble back and look around in shock.

“Cas - where are we?” He asked as he looked around.

“We’re home.” Cas replied looking around as well.

“You mean - you…?”

“Yes, I figure you deserve more than that little two story house across the street. Besides, another couple already bought it.”

“Another couple? Who?” Dean demanded, feeling himself get worked up.

Sure it wasn’t exactly the lavish house he had secretly wanted, but it was still way nicer than their usual digs so he figured it would do. But Cas being Cas had straight out defied him and got this mansion for them instead. And damn he couldn’t lie to the angel anymore. He let himself smile and wrap his angel up again.

_I love it._

_I know._ Cas thought chuckling.

“How did someone else get the other house though? I thought we were the only ones who put an offer on it.” Dean voiced confused.

“Apparently there was a last minute offer that was too good to pass up.” Cas explained.

“Do you know who made it?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled back at him as a whistle was let out from behind them, making Dean jump and spin around, looking at his brother and Gabriel.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, looking over his brother for any signs of damage.

“Hey Dean.” Sam greeted, smiling at his brother.

Dean walked forward and hugged his brother, not believing his eyes. He hadn’t seen Sam in months, he’d claimed he was retiring and made Dean promise him that after he’d told everyone about him and Cas he wouldn’t go looking for him - Sam said it’d be too dangerous because he wouldn’t be hunting. Dean naturally laughed but Cas had agreed and made him promise him that this battle would be the last time he fought, and how the hell were you supposed to argue with an angel?

Dean let his brother go and went to stand back beside his boyfriend, still trying to let everything that’d just happened sink in. Everyone they knew was dead, there was no more evil to fight (curtsey of Lucifer, saying something about ‘don’t be expecting any other gifts from me’) and they were out - finally out of the life and truthfully, thanks to Lucifer, there was no more need for ‘the life’.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“Damn Cas, you really outdid yourself trying to make Dean happy.” Gabriel stated, looking around.

“Dean actually wanted your house Gabriel, but he saw how much I loved this one and got it for me.” Cas lied, his smile growing.

_You’re not going to tell them?_

_I wouldn’t want to ruin your tough guy image by divulging your secrets, even if it’s just to our brothers._

Dean smiled and grabbed his angel’s hand, feeling himself blush.

“Dean, listen, I’m sorry we missed the battle, I swear I was on my way but Gabriel-”

“It’s fine Sam, I know.” Dean replied, cutting his brother off.

Sam didn’t look convinced but thankfully didn’t say anything else about it.

“You don’t have to hide it anymore.” Dean stated, looking at the men standing in front of him.

“Hide what?” Sam asked cautiously.

Dean gestured to the obvious space that was between him and the angel he’d flashed in with and raised his eyebrows.

“You’re crazy Winchester; nothing’s going on between me and your brother.” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel don’t lie to my boyfriend.” Cas warned with a smile.

_I like the way that sounds._

_I should hope so._

_I think I just found the next item on my to-do list._

_What would that be, Dean?_

_Teaching you to stop being formal._

Cas blushed and looked down, making Dean chuckle before looking back to the couple in front of him.

“Guys c’mon, its fine, you don’t have to deny it. I promise, I no longer feel the need to kill Gabriel.” Dean said.

Gabriel looked to Sam for moment, as if debating whether or not to trust the men standing before them before Gabriel smiled and grabbed Sam, spinning him dramatically into him before crashing his mouth into his. Sam seemed surprised and turned red at the assault but was chuckling into the kiss.

The angel let him go but kept him close to his side, holding his hand and looked across at the other couple, smiling triumphantly.

_We made it._

**Author's Note:**

> So.........what'd you think?
> 
> I wasn't sure whether or not to tag it as fluff because it's not REALLY fluff in my opinion, but I wasn't sure. Eh, I'll leave it.
> 
> I had written this after I started writing a Runner Fic (which is what I call fics I write that have chapters, aka not Oneshots or Requests) 'A Sweet Intervention' and it could be seen as a prequel I GUESS, but it works well as a stand alone too.
> 
> All in all, I'm happy with the little guy so I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
